


day fourteen

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blindfolds, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being blindfolded made him realize how much he rather see Aomine’s cock. Thick, hard, and covered with his saliva and precum than to just feel it in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: sight & 69

“So what’s the purpose of this again?” 

Aomine rolled his eyes, the tip of the redhead’s cock brushing against his lips. “When you get rid of sight, it enhances your other senses. So us blowing each other may or may not feel better blindfolded,” 

Kagami hummed in response, still not completely sold on this but he’d try anything once unless it was too far fetched. “Okay,” he mumbled, shifting his blindfold so that it wasn’t tickling the bridge of his nose. 

He then licked his lips, feeling the small amount of body heat radiating from the tip of the taller boy’s cock. His breath ghosted over it briefly before he put the head in his mouth, sucking it harshly while encircling his tongue around the tip. He started to descend lower, bobbing up and down on more than half of his cock. 

The redhead moaned around the length in his mouth when Aomine went back to sucking him off. The blunette was beneath him, being in a perfect angle to take most of his cock down his throat like he perfected. He fought to keep his teeth covered with his lips while he took the taller boy into his mouth, the soft wet warmth of Aomine’s mouth making it near impossible to concentrate on sucking dick. 

Three minutes in did Kagami realize Aomine was somewhat right. He knew most males were visual creatures, needing things like porn and nudes to help them get off versus detailed smut books for females that made them tingly. Being blindfolded made him realize how much he rather see Aomine’s cock. Thick, hard, and covered with his saliva and precum than to just feel it in his mouth.

He was forced to use his other senses like mentioned, scent, taste, touch, and his hearing. The redhead could taste the bitterness of precum clearer than usual, could smell the musky scent that filled the room when the two of them did anything sexual together, the velvety feel of Aomine’s dick flat against his tongue, and the small moans that escaped his lips around his own cock in the taller boys mouth. 

It was different than the usual blow job and to his own surprise he loved that. Kagami loved how he couldn’t see Aomine’s face, but he could picture it as clear as day. His cheeks lightly blushed and puffed out as he sucked him off, his lips slightly swollen and slick with spit, and the predatory look in his midnight blue eyes as he sucked him down to the hilt over and over. 

All those images were heightened in his head as he went down on him, his hand trailing past his cock to press on his perineum and massage his balls. Aomine instantly bucked into his touch, vibrations surrounding Kagami’s cock as he groaned around it in his mouth. 

The redhead let out a groan equal to his a minute later, the taller boy playing unfairly as he tongued his balls and occasionally licked a straight line up to press his tongue against his asshole. Being blindfolded made the mental picture in his head that much better, imagining Aomine’s pink tongue licking and sucking between his cheeks and at his cock. 

Once the blunette deepthroated him completely with his fingertips moving his harsh circles against his perineum did Kagami come. Aomine’s cock slipping out of his mouth in the process, a string of groans and moans left his lips. The taller boy flinched at first, the sudden wave of cum coating the back of his throat and tongue as he began to pull off. 

Aomine smirked to himself, ready to gloat before Kagami’s mouth was back on his cock. He ended up cursing instead, his breath growing shallow while the redhead sucked him harshly and obnoxiously loud towards orgasm. Then he added toying touches, the light scrape of his fingernails inside his brown thighs, giving him the same treatment he gave him as he teased his balls and perineum. 

After another minute of his onslaught with his mouth and fingers, the taller boy came with a string of curses and the bucking of his hips. Kagami expected it, relying on only his touch and hearing he felt the extra hardness of his cock against his tongue and the increase of his breath and moans. He swallowed most of the bitter fluid, some escaping his mouth to slide down Aomine’s cock instead. 

While wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the redhead removed the blindfold. He tossed it to the floor and squinted at the minimal light in the room suddenly seeming brighter than usual. Kagami rolled off his boyfriend to the empty side next to him on the mattress. 

He sat up, looking at the taller boy laying there with his eyes closed like he usually did after an orgasm. He decided to destroy that moment, leaning his foot over to tap Aomine on the head. The blunette opened his eyes, scowling at being interrupted in his post orgasm state. 

“What’d you think?” Kagami asked, placing his hand on the other boy’s thigh. 

He slightly smirked, going back to closing his eyes. “It was good. Wanna try it again sometime?” 

He briefly thought back to his own orgasm and how good Aomine sounded having his own. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated. ♥


End file.
